


Dr. Neggman

by Flangst



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eggman has discovered r/Redpill, good thing no one finds him attractive, oh no, thanks Jim Carrey, this is your fault, until that 2020 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: A monologue about literally anything else would have been preferable to this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dr. Neggman

“You know, this Reddit site has really opened up my horizons.”

Amy groaned. Nothing was worse than being stuck in an energy cage while Eggman monologued. Nothing except Eggman monologuing about discovering things on the internet everyone else had known about for decades. She used Reddit plenty, r/make-him-love-you and r/hammerfreaks being her favorite pages.

But Eggman had discovered the dark underbelly.

“This Redpill thing really got me thinking! Women don’t know what they want! Otherwise they’d come flocking to me!”

“Honestly, we all thought you were just into robots,” she interjected, leaning against the energy wall. 

Eggman scowled at her, pulling at his moustache. “No! I merely have no time in my life for the frivolities of women or dating! Besides, when I’m not building robots, I’m fending off you rodents! Where does a woman fit into a busy schedule like that?”

Amy rolled her eyes and made sure he saw. 

He cleared his throat. “Anyhow, I was learning about the various so called ‘pick-up’ methods they recommend on the site. The negging approach seems particularly tailored to my sensibilities.”

“Wait, you’re terrible at compliments, though.”

“Exactly! But I’m _excellent_ at insults.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Delax, this is for you babe.


End file.
